Redeemable Joy
by No Fate 1990
Summary: Post "Our Hope Endures". Joy Rove brings joy to her family in the aftermath of Dream's death. She shares a special divine connection with everyone including God and Joan of Arc. Reviews are welcome.
1. Chapter 1

March 14, 2025 is a life changing day for thirty seven year old Joan Rove. Joan finds her sixteen year old autistic daughter, Dream Rove dead in her room at 5:30 am. The

gloomy weather matches perfectly with Joan's mood at the time in which consist of endless tears and screams. Sorrowfully, a restless Joan performs CPR on Dream

several times. She is not getting any good results. Joan concludes that Dream must've died in her sleep the night before. She cradles Dream's dead body in her arms and

reflects upon the tragic night when Judith died. She feels as if she is living through the same nightmare that she had lived through twenty one years ago. Holding out for

a miracle, Joan prays for this second nightmare to end. Sadly, she can't wake up because her fantasy had become a reality. Resentful, Joan's heart turns bitter against

God. She assumes God killed Dream as an act of punishment and revenge. In the meantime, Adam calls 9ll for an ambulance to come and pick up Dream. Matthew and

Joan find comfort and strength in each other. Later on in the day, they would discover from a doctor at the hospital that a brain aneurysm caused Dream's death.


	2. Chapter 2

Depressed Joan dramatically changes her identity on March 17, 2025. Joan was unrecognizable at her own daughter's funeral. She had morphed from a soccer mom into

an evil witch. She wears black clothes to symbolize her sadness over losing her dearly beloved daughter. Nobody knows she was dying of a broken heart because she

hides her pain behind her smile. Joan can't stop thinking about Dream no matter how many times she tries to detach herself from the pain. Her heart is buried along with

Dream's coffin in the ground. Strangely, Dream is buried beside Judith Montgomery. Losing control of both her soul and body, Joan feels as low to the ground as the coffin.

Sorrowfully, Joan places a bouquet of red roses beside the tombstone a pretty white dove flies out of nowhere and perches itself upon the tombstone. Joan considers the

dove to be Dream's spirit. She reaches out her hand to touch the dove. Fearful, the dove flies away. Its departure left a big hole in Joan's heart that could love never fill.

Crying, she recounts all of the missed opportunities that she had to confess her love for Dream. Adam's encouraging words and endless hugs are the only things that

bring Joan out of her depression. Somehow in the stillness and quietness of the day, Joan hears God say don't worry for I will bring another angel your way.


	3. Chapter 3

Date: 11-26-2025

Situation: A thirty eight year old Joan gives birth to a baby girl in the bathroom at home and she didn't know that she was pregnant. Joy Elizabeth Judith Rove is the name of Joan and Adam's daughter.

Scene: Joan is sitting down on the toilet

Joan (crying out in pain, she screams for Adam): Adam…Adam…Adam

Adam (worried, he runs into the bathroom): Yes, Jane, what is it?

Joan (in the mist of having a contraction): I am having a baby

Adam (shocked): What?

Joan: I know it shocks the hell of me too

Adam (suspicious): Have you been cheating on me?

Joan(in the mist of having another contraction): No, Adam, you know me better than that. Before today, I didn't know that I was pregnant.

Adam (preparing to catch the baby): I can see the head, Jane, the baby has a lot of hair

Joan (crying out in pain): I have to push

Adam (amused, he laughs): So push

(Screaming, a very emotional Joan starts pushing and the baby is delivered without any complications)

Adam (giving the baby to Joan to hold): Here is your beautiful daughter

Joan: What shall her name be?

Adam: Her name shall be Joy Elizabeth Judith Rove

Joan: I love that name

Fourteen year old Matthew (walking into the bathroom): Is it reality or my imagination that I hear a baby crying?

Adam: Your mom had a baby girl

Matthew: I didn't know she was pregnant

Adam: Me either

Matthew: What is my sister's name?

Joan (giving Joy to Matthew to hold): Your sister's name is Joy Elizabeth Judith Rove

Matthew (holding Joy): I love that name

(Joy then coos making Matthew, Joan and Adam laugh)

Place: The Hospital-Doctor's Office

Situation: The Doctor is examining Joy

Joan (worried): I didn't know that I was pregnant. I didn't take good care of myself during the pregnancy. Is there anything that I should be worried about?

Doctor (examining Joy): The baby is in perfect good health

Joan (stressed): Are you sure?

Doctor: Definitely

Adam (relieved): Thank God

Joan (lightheaded): I feel unwell

Matthew (catching Joan): MOM...

Adam (to the doctor): Do you know what is wrong with my wife?

Doctor (checking Joan): She's hemorrhaging

(The doctor calls in a group of nurses. The Nurses escort Joan to to the emergency room)

Scene: Joan's dream

Action: Fire consumes a cathedral from the inside out. God's altar is stained with the blood of the innocence. Severely wounded, three teenage girls hang on wooden crosses. Smoke hides their faces away from Joan. Bloodthirsty Vultures eat the girls' flesh. Drunk demon-processed clowns dance around the dying martyrs. The clowns take comfort in watching them suffer. Mother Mary also known as Joan weeps for the three girls as if they were her own daughters.

(Joan's dream ends and she finds herself in a recovery room surrounded by love)


	4. Chapter 4

Date: 11-4-2041-Dream's birthday

Joy's p.o.v

Today was supposed to be Dream's thirty third birthday. She died due to a brain aneurysm sixteen years ago. Heaven called her home on March 14, 2025. Dream Jane

Rove was surely an angel. Her life was nothing, but a dream. It's such a shame that I never had a chance to meet her. I was born nine months later on November

26, 2025. I was quite a surprise to my mom because she didn't know she was pregnant at the time of my birth. My parents and my brother considered me to be an

answer to prayer back then. Anyway, here we are watching an old home movie in the den. We are currently enjoying a recap of Dream's first birthday. I take great delight

in watching my one year old sister opening her birthday gifts. "Mom and Dad, Dream was absolutely cute when she was a little girl!" I exclaim. "I guess we have good

genetics after all" my mom teases my dad. "Definitely" amused, my dad laughs. "I bet Dream is having a birthday party up in heaven" Matthew predicts. "If Dream was

still alive, she would've turned thirty three today" I calculate. All of a sudden the holy spirit gives me the idea to visit Dream's grave site. My parents trusts me enough to

go to the cemetery all by myself. Thankfully, my car didn't die on the way down there. God and his angels had served as my body guards. I decorate Dream's tombstone

with several beautiful red rose petals. I blow a kiss to the sky and then set loose a bunch of balloons. The wind carries the balloons to heaven where Dream rests in

peace. "I love you, sis" Dream's spirit whispers bringing tears to my eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

Date: 11-5-2041

Joy's p.o.v

"Class, today, we have with us a foreign exchange student. Jehanne D'Arc visits us from Paris, France. May we all welcome her with open arms" My History teacher, Mr.

Wilson announces. I offer Jehanne a smile while the rest of the class gives her a mean stare. Shy, she sits down at a desk that is right behind mine. While Mr. Wilson

teaches the lesson in which is about the medieval ages, Jehanne quickly hands me a note. _You appear to be friendly. __What is your name? _the note reads. _My name is Joy _

_Rove _I print in italics. I give the note back to Jehanne in hopes of a response back. _Your name is written in the stars. You are destined for greatness _Jehanne writes.

Stunned, I look back at Jehanne as if she is the smartest person on earth. We don't know each other quite well, but she has already seen my future. She whispers she

is available for a little chat after class. Just as promised, she meets up with me at my locker for a little chat. "This may sound strange, but I am really-" Jehanne didn't

get to finish her sentence because Cute boy God before appeared us. Michael is my nickname for him. God appears to me in human form in the same way he used to

with my mom many years ago. "Hello, Joy and Jehanne as I may say Joan of Arc" Michael greets us. My mouth hits the floor in shock. I am tangled up in a web of

confusion. "My new best friend is really Joan of Arc" I process. "Yes. I am indeed Joan of Arc. The one and only right here in the flesh" Jehanne reveals to me.

"According to the history books, you were burned at the stake in 1431. How can you still be alive?" I wonder. "I am an immortal" Joan smirks. I have always always

admired Joan of Arc for her courage and strength. I can't contain my excitement because I am in the presence of glory. "I am your biggest number one fan. I wonder

how may I help you?" I insist. "I am going to help you kill Tobias Hunter" Joan prophesys. Tobias is the son of mom's archenemy, Ryan Hunter. Tobias and his father kill

Christians. What makes the situation even more complicated is Tobias and I are in the same math class. Plus, Tobias' father is the principal. I wanted to move

somewhere else, but my parents rejected my request. My mom said our destiny lies here within Arcadia.I don't understand why Mom didn't kill Ryan when she had the

chance to many years ago. If only I had a time machine then I would make sure that the Hunter family never existed. I have told God several times before that I didn't

need help killing Tobias or Ryan. If I didn't need help then why did he send Joan of Arc to my aid? I think he doesn't trust me enough to do things alone. "I believe in

you. Why don't you have faith in me?" hysterical, I bring to God's attention. "She will be your strength when you are weak" He discloses waving me goodbye. He walks

back into the shadows and he is never seen again. Jehanne and I exchange hugs then go our separate ways. An angel in which I recognize to be Mom's dead best

friend, Judith Montgomery escorts Jehanne to her next class. I assume Judith and Jehanne are best friends by the way they keep on joking around with each other.

The Arcadia High school chorus sings "Ave Maria". Loud, their singing echoes down the hallways. I receive goosebumps all over my body. Hungry, I make my way to the

lunchroom. I notice a depressed girl sitting at a table and eating lunch all by herself. After I pay for my lunch, I approach the poor little lonesome soul whose name is

Amber Freeman. I am surprise that Amber embraced me because everyone else hated her. "Amber, why are you crying?" concerned, I ask her. "Joy, I am a senior that

is five months pregnant. My baby's daddy doesn't love me anymore. I don't know what I am going to do with my baby. I don't want to be a single mother" Amber sobs.

I prayed for God to give me the right words to say to Amber. "Amber, you shouldn't hate yourself. You are carrying God's child in your womb. It is your boyfriend's fault

for betraying you and your baby. I am sure your baby will change the world and bring joy into the lives of people" I assure my friend. Amber gives me another hug and

I feel happy from the inside out. I am kind enough to escort Amber to her Language Arts class. I know God must be proud of me up there in heaven.


	6. Chapter 6

Time Period: After School-11/5/2041

Contemporary Christian Music accompanies me on the long drive home from school. My mom greets me with a hug and a kiss at the front door. My dad and brother only

just give me a high five. I sneak away to my room and shut out the world as usual. I devote all of my attention toward doing math homework. God's presence ruins my

concentration. God is in his Gothic teenage boy form this time around. I just call him Lucas. Lucas hands me a gigantic New King James Bible. "Joy, I have a scripture for

you to read. The scripture is Philippians 4:13" he orders. "Lucas, I can't read the bible right now because I have homework to do" I complain. "Please read the scripture.

I don't want your homework to stress you out" he begs. Obediently, I read the scripture and take the words to heart. Philippians 4:13 says I can do everything through

Christ who gives me strength. "I am going to leave you now. You can keep the bible. I will talk to you later, my beloved joy" Lucas discloses walking back into the

shadows. I get straight back down to business unaware that heaven may have another surprise for me. A pair of cold soft gentle feminine hands touch my shoulders.

"Hello, Joy" a voice chants disturbing the peace in the atmosphere. "Grandma Elizabeth!" I shout glowing like a Christmas Tree. Grandma Elizabeth is my dad's deceased

mother. She committed suicide when my dad was a child many years ago. I don't understand why she has decided to visit me instead of Dad. Anyhow, I wrap my arms

around my grandma and I never want to let go. "I love you too, sweetheart. I am very happy to see you. You need to finish your homework though" Grandma says. Even

in death, she still looks out for my best interest. "Alright" I sigh hitting the books. I watch Grandma Elizabeth fade away and the future remains blurry than ever before.

Lately I have been seeing dead people, does that mean I am going to die soon?


	7. Chapter 7

Date: 11-6-2041

Point of view: Joy

Person of Interest: Courtney Mackenzie (Joy's Friend)

Yesterday, living forever appeared to be a possible reality. Time was on your side back then. Who knew your cancer would comeback twenty four hours later? You have

Leukemia, these three words mean death. Revengeful, your cancer has strike back once again. A pretty curly wig covers up your baldness. You attend school pretending

that everything is alright within your world. Our lives cross paths during Math class. You are the center of attention as usual. Notorious Class clown, Fiona Alexander

draws a picture that depicts your ugliness. Fiona's heart is as dark as night, but she doesn't care. Nobody can breakthrough into this soul of this naive Gothic girl. She

passes the picture around the room for all our classmates to see. Shockingly, your secret crush, Tobias is Fiona's boyfriend. Tobias adds more fuel to the fire. The picture

eventually reaches your hands. I know you are heartbroken although you show no emotion. Nauseous, you run to the bathroom where you relieve yourself. I am there

for you when you hit rock bottom. God speaks through a janitor to give us hope. Endless, laughter eases your pain and as well as mine. We carry on with our lives

knowing God is the true source of our strength.


	8. Chapter 8

Date: 11-7-2041

Point of View: Joy

Person of Interest: Old Lady God (Ana)

Extraordinary Phenomenon

Conversations with the elderly

Heart of wisdom

One encouraging word from the Lord

Lifelong companionship

Lovable black sheep

One mind out of body experience

Wretched deliverance

Infant innocence

Neverending joy

Tender loving care

Eyes of the deep blue ocean

Rose of the promiseland


	9. Chapter 9

Date: 11-8-2041

Point of View: Joy

Person of interest: Little Girl God (Savannah)

Still the same

Time only knows what will become of me in the future

As the years go by

Remember me

American sweetheart

I like you the way you are and vice versa

Naked vulnerable soul

Open your eyes and embrace the dawn

Wonderstruck, you appear just like a rainbow before me


	10. Chapter 10

Date: 11-18-2041

Please stay for a while, beautiful fragile doe. Come on and walk another mile with me, my faithful companion.

I love your smile and vice versa. We breathe in sweet bliss until the setting sun steals your heart away from me.

Sorrowful, you disappear ever so quickly into the night. I never see your face again. Distant, you gain a lot of

breathing space. Merciful, I offer you grace in return. I yearn for the burn, endless compassion. I believe you

will come around someday. Slowly dying, our memories remain frozen in time until we can break our silence.


	11. Chapter 11

Date: 11-26-2041

Shaken to be awaken

Ordinary beautiful life

Lingering afterglow

Imaginary state of grace

Take my breath away

Undying kingdom of love

Devour me

Endless joy and gratitude

Vital signs of life

Its all coming back to me now

A great spiritual awakening

Neverending prayer revival

Come to my rescue

Everlasting blue sky


	12. Chapter 12

Date: 12-20-2041

Dark days are ahead for us

I cling unto you as if you are my heartbeat

Sea forever eyes

Angel of the night carry me home to heaven

Shutting down

The end of the world prophesys there will be more chaos tomorrow

Every rose has its thorn and I wish Lucifer was never born

Red innocent bloodshed calls for the silence of the lambs


End file.
